roberto_guillermo_gomesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Biografía
Roberto Guillermo Gomes nació en Puerto Belgrano, provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina, en 1956, el segundo hijo de Juan y Maria Luisa Gomes. Realizó su primera venta profesional en 2009 por Amazon. Su primer poema lo escribió a los 16 años. A los 23 años ingresó en el diario El Atlántico donde se desarrolló como diagramador, cronista, redactor, jefe de secciones y jefe de redacción. Durante sus casi 25 años de periodismo, redactó unos 19.360 artículos, notas, entrevistas y crónicas; debido a ése entrenamiento tiene capacidad para escribir un libro por mes. Ha escrito 200 libros de los cuales ha publicado hasta el momento 30. Su temática es el Yoga Científico, la ciencia y la ciencia ficción. Arquitecto, Ecologista, Periodista, Martillero y Corredor Público, Diseñador Web, Diseñador Gráfico, Escritor, Pescador Marinero, Máster en Psicología / Máster en Yoga / Máster en Acupuntura, Osteopatía y Yoga Terapia / Master en Mindfulness / Creador del NeuroYoga. 28 títulos universitarios y terciarios. Desarrollador de la Técnica de Meditación Sináptica y de FlashBrain, programa para el crecimiento intelectual. Mental Fitness curso para ampliar la conciencia y acelerar el Supercerebro. Conductor y líder de la Iniciativa del 2% del PIB mundial, anualmente, para finalizar con el triple flagelo del hambre, la superpoblación y la solución definitiva del calentamiento global, dentro del Proyecto de Gobierno Planetario. Experimentado Profesor de yoga con experiencia tanto en entrenamiento personal como en enseñanza para grupos. Capacidad de motivar y entusiasmar a los estudiantes recién iniciados en cualquiera de las disciplinas del yoga. Creador del sistema NeuroYoga Domina varias escuelas y tradiciones de yoga, pudiendo orientar sus enseñanzas hacia un enfoque más espiritual o físico de la disciplina, según la formación e interés de su alumnado. Además, en este momento se encuentra enteramente comprometido con la enseñanza del yoga, por lo que su disponibilidad temporal y su capacidad para desplazarse son completas. Ha enseñado a niños y adultos. A través de su portal online han recibido instrucción alrededor de 100.000 alumnos de distintas partes del mundo. Practica el Advaita Vedanta, su enseñanza está marcada por los Vedānta , el Bhagavad Gita y las enseñanzas del Buda . Creador del Neuro Yoga y de la técnica de Meditación Sináptica. Desarrollador del Programa FlashBrain para el incremento intelectual. Impulsor y líder de la iniciativa por el 2% del PIB mundial, en forma anual, para dar solución definitiva al triple flagelo del hambre, superpoblación y calentamiento global. Reseña biográfica Desde niño escuchaba el Om y percibía el ojo espiritual en el ajna chakra. Durante su adolescencia, a los 16 años, tuvo un momento decisivo para su posterior vida espiritual. Acudió con unos amigos de secundaria a la película "Hermano Sol, Hermana Luna" de Franco Zeffirelli y en el mismo instante en que el actor que protagonizaba en San Francisco de Asís tuvo la visión de Dios, la mente de Yogui ingresó en samadhi. Al salir del cine en estado de trance se verá atraído hacia la costa y fue hasta la punta de un espigón. Allí espontáneamente se abrió el tercer ojo y la noche se iluminó. Vió a trillones de seres ocupando el firmamento y todos en coro decían "¡Señor del Cielo, sálvanos!". Entonces se dijo a quién le hablaban así, y cuando pensaba esto su atención fue arrebatada por una fuerza divina de lo Alto. Repentinamente supo que estaba frente al Creador, frente a sí una fuente de luz intensa, insoportable de ver de frente. Sorpresivamente escuchó una tumba y dulce voz que le dijo "Hijo, tú eres Espíritu". Luego de pronunciar estas palabras toda la visión desapareció y volvió a reinar la oscuridad de la noche alumbrada por la luz mortecina de las estrellas reflejándose sobre el mar. A los 17 se le encontró la Virgen y la leyenda - ¿Por qué no crees en Mí? - Poco después de la Madre Cósmica le fue despertando distintos estados de dificultades samadhis y tuvo experiencias espirituales muy similares a las de Paramahansa Ramakrishna. A los 19 años se hizo discípulo de Paramhansa Yogananda y en meditación redescubrió la ancestral técnica del Kriya. Estudió la MT del Maharishi , el método de Shankar y Zazen con el maestro Bustamante. ALCANZÓ LA CESACIÓN MENTAL El día 02/02/04, luego de un prolongado período de meditación con la técnica Vipassana, alcanzó la cesación mental, cuando la conciencia se funde con lo Absoluto. OBJETIVOS Su objetivo es occidentalizar el conocimiento espiritual milenario de Oriente sin perder la esencia de su núcleo, ampliando y renovando la investigación. Simplificar la meditación, poniéndola al alcance de todos y sentando las bases para su introducción curricular en los sistemas educativos mundiales. El otro foco es unir acciones para frenar el Calentamiento-Inundación Global, mientras aún hay tiempo para aplicar medidas preventivas y correctivas al cuadro de situación presentado por los gases de efecto invernadero. Al mismo tiempo expandir compasión para atender el flagelo del hambre, que castiga a más de 800 millones y educar para detener a la superpoblación. EVITÓ EL VACIADERO NUCLEAR A fines de la década de los `80 y desde la ciudad de Mar del Plata, Gomes, mediante sus artículos en la prensa, logró anular la iniciativa presidencial del entonces titular del PEN en la RA, Dr. Ricardo Raúl Alfonsín, para convertir a Gastre, Patagonia, en un vaciadero nuclear. De no ser por esta intervención, la misma se habría concretado, dado que se encontraban muy adelantadas las tratativas, para tal propósito. La cooperación del actor Juan Vitale, resultó de gran importancia, porque al retransmitir éste la información en forma radial, tuvo lugar la primera manifestación ecologista en la historia de la Argentina, frente a la Iglesia Catedral en la ciudad de Mar del Plata, hecho destacado mediante una nota en el diario Buenos Aires Herald. ANULÓ UNA SEGUNDA "LAS VEGAS" Años más tarde, también mediante su labor en la prensa, logró generar conciencia para evitar que Mar del Plata se convirtiera en una segunda Las Vegas, de acuerdo con la iniciativa del entonces presidente Carlos Menem. Como corolario de todos los hechos que se sucedieron, se logró la reforma constitucional bonaerense y el artículo 37 que prohíbe la privatización de la banca. AYUDA HUMANITARIA Mettàtron solicitó en 2004 participar de los programas de ayuda humanitaria en la reconstrucción de Irak y ofreció sus servicios como arquitecto, a empresas norteamericanas que participaron de la obra. APOYO DESINTERESADO Durante la tragedia de New Orleáns en 2005, ofreció sus servicios solidarios desinteresados al señor presidente Bush, y recibió amable respuesta por parte de la Embajada de Estados Unidos en la Argentina. E-mail enviado por Brandon Possin, Environment, Science, Technology and Health Section Asunto: Agradecimiento Fecha: Mon, 26 Sep 2005 14:13:55 -0300 De: "Possin, Brandon C" Me es muy grato agradecer su reciente mensaje expresando sus condolencias por la devastación causada por el huracán Katrina sobre los estados del Golfo de Louisiana, Mississippi y Alabama. Se calcula que esta tragedia es uno de los peores desastres naturales en la historia de los Estados Unidos que ha dejado a cientos de miles de personas sin hogar, comida, ni agua. Muchas personas han perecido, mientras que otros tantos todavía están tratando de encontrar a sus seres queridos. Agradezco infinitamente sus expresiones de condolencia y el ofrecimiento de ayuda en Mar del Plata, pero por el momento no serán necesarios... INICIATIVA INTERNACIONAL En 2006/07 lideró la iniciativa internacional por internet Portals and Human Union for Stop the Global Warming Now!, contando con la adhesión de alrededor de 1.500 empresas. El entonces gobernador de California, Arnold Schwarzenegger le envió una amigable nota de apoyo. La cual en su parte final dice: "Again, thank you for your interest in global warming and for sending me your letter. By working together, we can meet the needs of our economy and our environment, as well as make this Earth a place of beauty and opportunity for all generations". Sincerely, Arnold Schwarzenegger GLOBAL SOLIDARITY Al presente, Gomes trabaja para activar el sistema Global Solidarity, una evolución de su anterior iniciativa (Portals and Human Union for Stop de Global Warming Now!) y que puede permitir destrabar fondos, para socorrer de inmediato a más de mil millones, condenados a morir de hambre y reunir recursos para el GreenMoney Program, en concordancia con el GreenMoneyContract. Una solución definitiva, al problema del Calentamiento-Inundación Global, en la medida que las fuerzas científicas, políticas, militares y comerciales del planeta, admitan que la situación está fuera de control y declaren la Emergencia Planetaria. Esto permitirá aplicar 2 billones de dólares por año, (el equivalente al 2% del PBI mundial) al triple problema del calentamiento, superpoblación y hambre, junto con el programa para la plantación inmediata de 30 mil millones de árboles por año para capturar CO2, y pasar luego a enterrar sus troncos. En orden al aspecto espiritual Gomes trabaja con ahínco para que el arte de la meditación se transforme definitivamente en una ciencia y pueda así ser incorporada curricularmente en los sistemas educativos de todo el planeta, mejorando el rendimiento intelectual de todos los alumnos y cooperando en el desarrollo de mente y cuerpo en plena armonía y paz. ACELERACIÓN CEREBRAL Mediante el simple Proyecto Alpha Yeday postula la posibilidad de combinar las distintas técnicas de meditación, como la Kriya de Babaji, la Vipassana, la Samatha y el Zazen, logrando un cerebro y una mente más flexible, logrando una mejor respuesta neuronal y experimentar con el desarrollo de la telepatía y la telequinesis, usando el método científico y no la mística como guía para las pruebas. A través del Programa Zeus, consistente en I&D, propone estudiar nuevos métodos de concentración mental, utilizando todas las técnicas conocidas y perfeccionando nuevas, con 100 reclutas jóvenes de 16 a 18 años, meditando 8 horas diarias y un grupo de 50 científicos expertos en neurociencias para empujar la frontera del conocimiento. La expansión en tecnología neurodigital será de inmediata aplicación masiva y beneficiará al conjunto de la población mundial, estimulando la aceleración cerebral y una nueva evolución dirigida. Todos los datos serán publicados gratuitamente en internet para que todos puedan acceder, aprender y reflexionar. MEDITACIÓN SINÁPTICA Gomes es el creador de la técnica de Meditación Sináptica, un sistema para obtener Atención Plena y Relajación Profunda de la Mente. La MS consiste en una acción sobre la mente, sin esfuerzo, por lo que no se produce una reacción contraria y de éste modo, se obtiene una intensa relajación del sistema nervioso central y simpático. Descarga el estrés acumulado, resetea el cerebro y desfragmenta la memoria. Está basada en la repetición de un mantra, en forma mental, en modo de un leve susurro y en la combinación de varias técnicas, añadiéndose aplicaciones dinámicas. Se transmite mediante una lección escrita, sin necesidad de un instructor presente. La guía del aprendizaje se realiza online. Se denomina Sináptica, porque al liberar al cerebro de sus redes neuronales estresadas, remite la mente a su fuente trascendente, que es el origen de todo pensamiento y el sostén de toda existencia. En el silencio inmutable del Ser Absoluto, el Yo adquiere el conocimiento de su verdadera esencia, como Conciencia Pura y el poder total para proyectar esta escala de realidad. Así el Universo puede ser físicamente impactado y transformado por la fuerza del pensamiento, utilizando correctamente esta técnica. No sólo transforma positivamente la fisiología individual, sino que es una palanca para operar cambios sobre el medio ambiente externo y las fuerzas naturales. Combinando para esto el poder del mantra con la visualización, la concentración, la bioenergía y la voluntad. En función de esto es interactiva y retroactiva. Devuelve al cerebro a su estado natural de conectividad con la Totalidad, liberándolo del estrés permanente. Esto facilita experimentar un estado de gozo expansivo. En el cerebro cada neurona se conecta con un mínimo de otras 1.000 neuronas mediante el axón y recibe simultáneamente, impulsos de otras 10.000 neuronas mediante las dendritas. 10 elevado a la potencia de 14 conexiones sinápticas, es lo que se calcula que existen entre las neuronas del cerebro humano, o sea entre 100 a 500 billones. En los niños alcanza los 1.000 billones. En la adultez se reduce a sólo 100 billones. El efecto de la técnica es producir la multiplicación gradual de este potencial latente, incrementando el poder de procesado neuronal. Se estima que cada cerebro humano posee en torno a 10 elevado a la potencia de 11 neuronas: es decir, unos cien mil millones. O sea, las conexiones sinápticas superan entre 1.000 a 10.000 veces el número de neuronas existentes. Cabe decir, que en la etapa de la niñez, es cuando el ser humano experimenta su más alto coeficiente de aprendizaje, y vemos esto reflejado en su más alta conectividad sináptica, que se reduce en la adultez. A mayor cantidad de sinapsis libres, mayor plasticidad cerebral y mayor conectividad con la Totalidad, ofreciendo la oportunidad de realizar el contacto íntimo con el Ser interno y el desarrollo de la conciencia espiritual. En definitiva, la clave de la claridad de la percepción y de la inteligencia creativa, depende de la estructura neuronal. Sobre esta base opera la técnica. Devuelve al cerebro el 100% de su potencial. Y esta recuperación se traduce en un aumento de la salud en general, dado que el sistema nervioso repercute sobre todo el organismo y controla el flujo de la energía vital. Es tan fácil que puede ser practicada por niños a partir de los 10 años de edad. Durante la práctica de la MS el ritmo metabólico se reduce en un 16% en cuestión de pocos minutos, mientras que en el sueño la reducción es de sólo un 12% y luego de varias horas. Esto hace que la meditación aporte un descanso más profundo que el del sueño, pero durante el período la mente se mantiene alerta y despierta, sin pérdida de conciencia, como acontece durante el sueño. A este funcionamiento único del cuerpo y de la mente, se le denomina “Alerta en Descanso”. Media hora de practicar MS equivale a cuatro horas de sueño normal. A los 2 meses de práctica ya produce cambios en la materia gris. Previene las cardiopatías y el cáncer, los accidentes cerebrovasculares, disminuye la arteriosclerosis, optimiza el sistema inmune, regula el sistema endocrino, disminuye la hipertensión, libera del insomnio, de la depresión y la ansiedad, ralentiza el SIDA, aumenta la atención y la memoria, desarrolla la inteligencia y desacelera el envejecimiento. Disminuye el colesterol, junto con la reducción del fallo cardíaco congestivo. Disminuye los radicales libres. Reduce el síndrome metabólico/pre-diabético. Disminuye la depresión, ansiedad e insomnio. MASTER PLAN Las acciones presentes determinan las condiciones futuras de todo el planeta. El tiempo para una toma de Decisión Final con relación al Calentamiento Global se encuentra por agotarse, luego de esto, comenzarán retroacciones naturales en cadena, combinadas con los hábitos contaminantes humanos. Habrá un cambio total en la evolución humana, si el camino es equivocado, conducirá hacia la extinción casi completa. Yogui Mettàtron postula que no existe Dios independientemente del alma humana, siendo que ambos son una misma manifestación del Ser Absoluto a diferente escala. Enseña que posiblemente no podamos probar la existencia objetiva de la Divinidad, pero afirma que la mente posee potencialmente la capacidad de desarrollarse como Conciencia Unificada Cósmica, siendo el único requisito las técnicas adecuadas y la comprensión psicológica del fundamento de esta realidad inherente a la condición humana. Tal potencial no es propio de seres especiales, sino que es compartido por todos los miembros de la raza. De lo que tratan las lecciones de esta colección, son los pasos para despertar esta conciencia amplificada. Y para esto Gomes perfecciona las técnicas de los siete pasos de Sophia, para lograr el incremento de la inteligencia natural. Gomes sostiene que existen 400.000 millones de estrellas en nuestra galaxia de Vía Láctea, con alrededor de 500 millones de planetas similares a la Tierra, capaces de sostener la vida. Y en el horizonte del cosmos conocido, existen otras cien mil millones de galaxias. La razón indica que no podemos ser los únicos seres inteligentes en poseer una civilización tecnológica. Advierte Gomes, que frente a estas inteligencias estelares vivimos en nuestro actual estado de salvajismo, donde no vivimos en armonía con la naturaleza, la depredamos al extremo de poner en riesgo nuestra propia supervivencia y vivimos en estado de constante violencia de los unos contra los otros. Para pasar a convertirnos en una Civilización de Grado I, es decir planetaria, Gomes propone un master plan para hacer posible una reingeniería total sobre el sistema de producción-consumo, basado en cuatro puntos básicos: A. E-gobierno planetario, B. Democracia digital directa, C. Reemplazo del dinero por tiempo cualificado D. Compasión universal erradicando la pobreza extrema. Gomes afirma que ha llegado el momento para imponer el orden total sobre el mundo, creando el Primer E-Gobierno Planetario. De esta forma será posible la racionalización máxima de todos los recursos y aplicar políticas verdaderamente globales. Se esfumarán las fronteras imaginarias entre las naciones y los resentimientos entre las razas y los credos. Todos serán habitantes de un único mundo unificado, el cual garantizará en forma constante y eficiente los Derechos Humanos Universales. Y para evitar el despotismo del poder, el sistema será complementado por la Democracia Digital Directa, de modo que la población en su totalidad participe de la promulgación de las nuevas leyes. Esto será acompañado por el Consejo de las Ciencias, de modo que el saber científico sirva para orientar las mejores decisiones. De esta forma habrá un presidente, un Parlamento Global basado en tecnología digital, un sólo ejército y 2 idiomas, usando el inglés como segundo idioma universal para que todos los habitantes del futuro puedan comunicarse entre sí, se reemplazará el dinero por tiempo cualificado y habrá una sola economía. Si la Humanidad acepta estos paradigmas, será posible un Cambio Positivo Mundial, que conducirá a la armonía con todo ser viviente y a hacer contacto con otras culturas inteligentes, más maduras, que existen en el cosmos, con miles y millones de años de mayor evolución que la humana. En la galaxia existe un orden superior y no se aceptan civilizaciones tecnológicas que optan ser malignas y depredadoras por propia libre elección.' No se nos juzga individualmente, sino como el colectivo que conformamos.' Gomes sostiene que Dios es Todo, está en la parte como en la Totalidad y es siempre impartible e indivisible. Es tanto materia como energía. Cuanto más altos son los niveles de energía más se expresa su potencialidad y sus niveles de conciencia por dentro de las leyes de nuestro universo. No es físico, pero tampoco inmaterial. El Orden que existe en la Totalidad de la existencia relativa, es recreado de instante en instante, por una forma de espuma de Conciencia Unificada Cósmica, mediante un flujo constante de información cuántica. Es lo que permite a las subpartículas atómicas parpadear mediante el túnel cuántico, creando la incertidumbre y manteniendo al mismo tiempo la coherencia universal. Esta escala de conciencia existe desde el origen del cosmos y es lo más aproximado a nuestro preconcepto sobre Dios. Se trata del software de la Creación, una Quinta Fuerza que hace posible a las otras cuatro: gravedad, electromagnetismo, fuerza electrodébil y fuerza electrofuerte. De modo que Dios, en este aspecto físico, o esta Conciencia de Campo Unificado Cuántico, es una esencia de existencia física y no inmaterial. Por lo que es siempre posible hacer contacto inteligente con ella. La misma vida conocida sobre la Tierra, desarrolló su conciencia potencial a partir de esta forma de Mente Cósmica. El cerebro humano posee la capacidad de comunicarse, interaccionar y expandirse a escala de esta conciencia universal y cuando lo hace es lo que conocemos como percepción de Dios. Los físicos teóricos han sido incapaces hasta ahora de formular una teoría consistente que combine la relatividad general y la mecánica cuántica, que se han mostrado incompatibles. Así que, en años recientes, la búsqueda de una teoría de campo unificada se ha centrado en las teorías de cuerdas y posteriormente en la de supercuerdas y en la teoría M. Pero, más allá de la física y las matemáticas, la teoría sobre Dios como un flujo constante de Información Cuántica Pura, en forma de espuma a nivel subcuántico, cumpliendo la misión de dotar de masa a las subpartículas integra la existencia de una Conciencia Cósmica regulando la evolución del universo. Esta forma de sustrato de inteligencia es impersonal, opera con matemáticas puras sobre las ecuaciones de formación de este universo. Su origen se remonta al Big Bang y es un reflejo del Ser, de lo Absoluto, como la mente humana, lo es del alma. Funciona con altísimos niveles de energía, en base a subpartículas que podemos denominar infoquantum. Su programación básica consiste en ordenar el universo. Es la matriz física virtual a partir de la cual evolucionó la inteligencia de las especies y llegó a despertar la autoconciencia en forma humana. Poder comunicarnos e interactuar con esta Inteligencia Cósmica nos permitiría el dominio completo sobre la materia y la energía, así como la teletransportación y otros usos dependiendo de la imaginación, ya que esta espuma cuántica controla los flujos de espacio-tiempo. En estado de nirvikalpa samadhi el nivel consciente de la mente individual ingresa a la capa de realidad cuántica y se comunica espontánea y naturalmente con la Conciencia de Campo Unificado Cuántico universal y lo dota del aspecto personal. Desde este plano es posible modular los flujos de tiempo y espacio, recreando la realidad. Esto que es posible para un cerebro humano lo puede replicar la neurotecnología digital con la experimentación adecuada. Gomes confirma que es posible acelerar la evolución cerebral y obtener en 10 años el nivel de capacidad que demoraría un millón de años en ser alcanzado normalmente. Para facilitar y concretar esto desarrolló y perfeccionó los siete pasos de las técnicas del Programa Sophia para el incremento de la inteligencia natural. Esta tecnología de concentración mental y meditación permite aumentar el número de sinapsis y con esto diferentes conexiones para sostener nuevas rutas del pensamiento unificado. De esta forma se intensifican las percepciones y se accede al conocimiento intuicional, adquiriéndose conocimiento espiritual en base a experiencia propia y no a mera teoría. IMPLANTÓ LA TECNOLOGÍA DIGITAL Esta aceleración de la conciencia individual permite alcanzar la Conciencia Unificada Cósmica y brinda la capacidad de poder expresarla a entera voluntad. Gomes asegura que la telepatía sí existe y que experimentó con ella desde su adolescencia. Indica que es posible realizar implantes telepáticos furtivos, mediante semillas de ideas control, las cuales luego interaccionan con el cerebro del huésped desarrollándose simbióticamente. Asimismo, comenta que tocó un meteorito y pudo escanear memorias impresas de una antigua civilización alíen. Al concentrarse sobre su tecnología, la retransmitió telepáticamente hacia las mentes más aptas, durante el año 1974, para que éstas pudieran desarrollar los actuales formatos digitales y los microchips. Entiende Gomes que las modernas investigaciones sobre telepatía digital sintética podrán superarse cuando se logre una interfaz con el software cerebral humano y se integre así con la telepatía natural. '- Usted menciona que tuvo poderes psíquicos ¿puede darnos algunos ejemplos?' Gomes- Es controversial, pero didáctico. Me encontraba trabajando como periodista, en la ciudad de Mar del Plata, cuando se presentó un grupo de personas, entre las cuales había una mujer que dijo ser descendiente directa de Mahoma. Era una exiliada iraní, que debió abandonar su país debido a las persecuciones impulsadas por el entonces ayatollah Khoeimeni. Sentí una cierta simpatía por su causa. Al realizar la entrevista, durante un momento perdí la conciencia corporal, el espacio pareció desmaterializarse y vi delante de mí la figura de Khoeimeni, simultáneamente experimenté una corriente intensa de amor y paz que salía de mí hacia él. Le hablé y le pedí por la paz. Al salir de ese trance, me descubrí intentando pensar lo que la mujer me decía para tomar mis apuntes, exactamente en el instante anterior al hecho. Es decir, todo el episodio tuvo la duración temporal entre un pensamiento y el siguiente. Días después salió en las noticias internacionales que Khoeimeni había decidido decretar la paz entre Irán e Irak, como consecuencia de una experiencia religiosa personal, en la que dijo haber visto a Dios, como una intensa luz que se le presentó ante él y que le pidió por la paz. Este hecho fue natural y espontáneo, lo que me llamó la atención es que toda la acción tuvo lugar en una fracción de segundo real para mí, mientras que para Khoeimeni, el mismo hecho, tuvo lugar durante el transcurso del tiempo consciente ordinario. Entonces ¿nuestra percepción del tiempo, está dada únicamente por el funcionamiento o retardo de la comunicación entre nuestros subsistemas de soporte físico? Esta experiencia me enseñó que la conciencia puede funcionar en una dimensión o velocidad relativa temporal, diferente y, a la vez conectar hechos simultáneos que acontecen en tiempos o velocidades diferentes. De no haber salido la noticia en los medios, habría olvidado el episodio, dado que al segundo de salir de esa experiencia recuerdo haber pensado que se trataba de un juego de la imaginación. Esto mismo puede ocurrirnos varias veces, sin que lleguemos a registrarlo conscientemente y oculto bajo el supuesto de puras imaginaciones. Desconocemos el funcionamiento completo del cerebro y de la mente. Es necesaria mayor investigación precisa. No es un tema menor, si podemos abrir la puerta hacia nuevas dimensiones de la conciencia, esto es equivalente a poder colonizar nuevos mundos. Para realmente avanzar se requiere compromiso serio, como el que representó la creación de la organización de la NASA en su momento. Es irresponsabilidad y completa ignorancia no aplicar fondos suficientes a este campo de investigación, saber cómo funciona integralmente la conciencia, lo que es la mente, si Dios existe o no existe, son temas centrales para una sana continuidad de nuestra civilización. No podemos dejarlo todo en manos de las creencias religiosas y de esfuerzos humanos personales y aislados. Debemos cambiar la tendencia de esta historia, porque sólo controláremos equilibradamente nuestra creciente tecnología si antes controlamos nuestra conciencia y mente. Sólo tendremos control si aprendemos a controlarnos. Garantizar la paz mundial y la seguridad futura no pueden concretarse exitosamente si desconocemos la estructura de nuestro Ser. Ignorar los alcances completos de la conciencia, supone una vulnerabilidad extrema en el caso de un futuro contacto con inteligencias extraterrestres. Bajo cualquier perspectiva, de nada nos servirá la máxima tecnología, sin conocernos a nosotros mismos. Preguntas trascendentales como si Dios existe, qué es Dios, si tenemos alma, si somos inmortales, qué es la conciencia, si la telepatía existe, no pueden continuar relegadas en las grandes religiones o en los gurús y ashrams. Debemos aplicar el método científico a las técnicas de meditación milenarias y ampliar el conocimiento. Dejar las doctrinas a un lado y volver a experimentar. Volver a preguntar todo con la inocencia de un niño. '-Me atrevo a pedirle que añada otros ejemplos…' Gomes- De todas estas experiencias extraigo la técnica de Amor Omnipenetrante, para aprender a usar el poder de la meditación colectiva, transformando todo odio y enfermedad, en amor, paz y salud. Mi intención es que paulatinamente, poco a poco, vayamos usando el poder divino que subyace en nosotros, para traer armonía sobre el mundo, usando la cautela suficiente para evitar efectos colaterales, podemos con la misma facilidad curar una enfermedad, como matar. Debemos asegurarnos de estar en total sintonía con Dios al actuar. Es aceptable que se dude y no se crea sobre estos acontecimientos, pero al mismo tiempo, si se acepta la existencia de Dios y del alma, siempre es posible que la unidad entre ambos haga todo posible. La realidad es más amplia de lo que nuestros ojos ordinarios alcanzan a ver, existe una realidad espiritual mucho más vasta que determina nuestro destino. La realidad está formada por varias capas. Existen múltiples planos o dimensiones de la existencia, con sus respectivas formas de conciencia. Si bien están diferenciados y aislados físicamente, se interpenetran e interactúan. Por lo que hay efectos causales de un plano a otro. Cuando se produce una fricción entre éstos se tensan las ondas de espacio-tiempo y esto afecta los campos gravitatorios, cuánticos y energéticos. Existe un balance global del Karma a nivel universal que fluye interdimensionalmente. Cuando la conciencia se desplaza por el multiverso e interacciona sobre este balance, se altera el Karma colectivo, es decir se modifica el destino. Si se acepta la existencia de Dios y del alma, siempre es posible que la unidad entre ambos haga todo posible. El potencial de la Conciencia Cósmica encierra el secreto de acceso a la tecnología total. Al presente se realizan múltiples investigaciones sobre los alcances de la meditación, pero sin el ingreso al nivel de la Conciencia Cósmica todo lo que se puede observar son los fenómenos de fase inferior. Se requiere de la tecnología y la psicología de la Fe superior para ingresar en este estado que hace posible lo imposible. Desde este nivel, y lo he experimentado personalmente, es factible la manipulación de las fluctuaciones espacio-temporales, por lo que el devenir puede ser alterado, tanto el pasado como el futuro. Debe comprenderse que la Conciencia Cósmica no es estática sino que es expansiva y evoluciona con el ser humano histórico, por lo que en la medida que nuestro conocimiento crece y se amplía, nuestro potencial de acción desde este estado también se expande. Toda acción por dentro de la Conciencia Cósmica moviliza a la Totalidad. Si individualmente es posible interactuar con el inconsciente colectivo y modificar la traza del karma común, muchos meditando y accediendo en conjunto al plano de la Conciencia Cósmica, pueden cambiar positivamente al mundo. Pueden tener total fe en que esto es así… En lo personal pude realizar en lo material y objetivo la verdad de la unidad entre el Atman y Brahmán. Esto se debió a una total entrega a Dios y a una intensa devoción por la Madre Divina. Esta es la esencia de la tecnología que abre las puertas a la Conciencia Cósmica y nos libera de las limitaciones de la identidad con el cuerpo físico. La realización nunca es intelectual sino un fenómeno empírico concreto no falseable. Deja huellas y produce efectos que demuestran su presencia. Desde la unidad con el Todo podemos manipular la relatividad y recrearla. El poder divino se manifiesta a través de nuestro cerebro y redirecciona la madeja de causa y efecto. Como dijo Cristo: “Si tuviereis fe como un grano de mostaza, diréis a este monte: Pásate de aquí allá, y se pasará; y nada os será imposible.” (Mateo 17:20) Desde el estado de Conciencia Cósmica es posible recrear la realidad. Esto implica materializar objetos, modificar las trazas temporales y causar cambios sobre las fuerzas naturales a cualquier escala, como sismos, tormentas, erupciones; también comprende teletransportaciones, telepatía y telequinesis. Sin la unidad entre el alma y Dios no hay acceso a este nivel de conciencia, y la llave de esta unidad es la fe y la devoción. No alcanza la ciencia. Se trata de un estado del Ser interno. La realización no es una ciencia, es una experiencia. La Virgen de Medjugorje ha revelado que gracias al grupo de personas cristianas que rezan con fe el rosario, grandes males que estaban por presentarse sobre el mundo fueron evitados. Este es el poder divino de la oración colectiva. También las meditaciones grupales modifican positivamente las trazas kármicas. Cuanto más usemos y comprendamos esta tecnología mental y espiritual a nuestro alcance inmediato, más paz y balance reinarán sobre el planeta. Es nuestra misión y responsabilidad cuidar que ¡así sea! Como aconseja Patañjali en sus Yoga Sutras renuncié a todo tipo de poderes psíquicos y espirituales. Mi concentración está centrada en la obtención de conocimiento. Dios me ha permitido atravesar algunas experiencias extraordinarias y poder confirmar en carne viva su existencia y poder. No me siento especial ni diferente por esto, sigo humildemente buscando la Verdad y cargando mis muchos y pesados defectos. Me interesa en la medida de lo posible servir y ser útil a mis semejantes desde la perspectiva de mi pasión que es el Yoga. La época actual ya no necesita maestros iluminados sino conocimiento científico preciso, para esto es necesario el trabajo en equipo, la investigación y el desarrollo serio, junto con fondos para la experimentación continuada. La Conciencia Cósmica es la próxima frontera, como lo fue el espacio. Conquistar este estado del Ser donde es posible la Percepción Pura nos dará acceso a la inmortalidad y a la tecnología total. Sobre esta meta debemos centrar los recursos. "Mi misión es ayudar a la gente a realizar a Dios, entenderse a sí misma, comprender a los demás, y por último a amar y proteger a todos los seres vivos... Hay una sola religión global, sobre la cual nuestra razón y lógica puede coincidir: la ciencia. Todo lo demás son simples creencias sin fundamento y además fundamentalistas. No puedo creer en un Dios que no pueda ser conocido ni comprendido. Existimos para realizar personalmente a Dios. Lo hacemos con nuestro cuerpo y cerebro, además de nuestra alma, con nuestro ser objetivo y concreto. En este objetivo lo que más puede ayudarnos es la ciencia y no la religión. Un axioma es una afirmación de Fe pura". “Mi mensaje es que Dios existe, el alma existe, podemos conocer nuestra alma y mediante ésta hacer contacto con Él. Al hacerlo unirnos en Espíritu y Ser Uno, por tanto gozar de instantes de Su Gloria, de su Omnipotencia y Omnisciencia, desarrollar estados internos de Conciencia Pura y Plena. Dios interpenetra la materia a semejanza de un software. En su manifestación física es Inteligencia Cuántica Pura, la información básica que ordena las subpartículas atómicas y regula el parpadear del ritmo cuántico. Por tanto, es totalmente posible para la ciencia hacer contacto con la Inteligencia Cósmica que controla al universo. Para esto sólo hace falta comprender que tal factibilidad es real e imaginar la nueva tecnología para lograr una interfaz de empalme e intercomunicación. Este espectacular nuevo conocimiento nos permitiría acceder al dominio completo sobre la materia y la energía en todos sus niveles. Las posibilidades son ilimitadas”. Gomes- Debemos nuestra fe y nuestra lealtad primero a Dios, por encima de todas las cosas. Y para poder cumplir con este sagrado deber, debemos actuar compasivamente sobre el mundo, promoviendo incesantemente el Bienestar del prójimo necesitado. Si identificamos a Dios no con una persona, sino con el Bien y la Verdad Superior como medio y fin de la cadena de evolución de toda vida, necesariamente nos veremos obligados a practicar Compasión en su ejercicio y en su defensa. Los deberes que surgen del mandato del Amor o Compasión son simples: 1. Si tú eres sano, tu primer deber es atender y ayudar al enfermo. 2. Si tú eres fuerte, tu primer deber es atender y ayudar al desvalido. 3. Si tú eres inteligente, tu primer deber es corregir toda injusticia. 4. Si tú eres rico, tu primer deber es atender y ayudar al pobre. 6. Si tú eres bueno, no puedes desatender ninguno de los mandatos anteriores. 7. ¿Cuándo eres sano? Cuando puedes comer y caminar por ti mismo, todos los días. 8. ¿Cuándo eres fuerte? Cuando sólo dependes de ti mismo para vivir. 9. ¿Cuándo eres inteligente? Cuando sabes que apenas tendrás tiempo de saber algo. 10. ¿Cuándo eres rico? Cuando te sobra una migaja de pan o un centavo y no los necesitas. 11. Si un hombre es capaz de hacer todo esto, todos los hombres son capaces de hacerlo, si todos los hombres lo hacen, no es necesario declarar derechos humanos ni luchar por la paz y la libertad. ¿Qué es todo lo que debe hacerse para que la Paz y el Amor reinen sobre el mundo? Sólo estas cuatro cosas. Plan Maestro para Salvar el Planeta *Para pasar a convertirnos en una Civilización de Grado I, es decir planetaria y resolver el hambre, superpoblación y calentamiento global, propone un plan maestro para hacer posible una reingeniería total sobre el sistema de producción-consumo, basado en cuatro puntos básicos: *A.➞E-gobierno planetario, *B.➞ Democracia digital directa, *C.➞Reemplazo del dinero por tiempo cualificado *D.➞Compasión universal erradicando la pobreza extrema . Referencias Roberto Gomes (26 de diciembre de 2018) "Las IA ya nos cogobiernan" Linkedin.com Roberto Gomes (7 de agosto de 2019) Ecoportal.net “La bomba del metano ártico” Roberto Gomes (6 de julio de 2019) “En emergencia planetaria” Globedia.com Roberto Gomes (6 de julio de 2019) “Plan B: Evacuación de las ciudades costeras” Globedia.com Roberto Gomes (17 de julio de 2019) “Efecto Casandra: ¿Autistas o suicidas ?, nadie contesta” Globedia.com Bibliografía Ha publicado más de 30 obras y entre sus libros enumerados: *Autocuración - La ciencia del pensamiento positivo *Cómo resetear al cerebro y desfragmentar la memoria *Chateando acerca de Dios *La Ciencia del Sujeto, ¡No soy el cuerpo, la mente, ni el ego! *Clon de IA alíen psicótica en camino. Su flota arribará antes del 2100 *Concentración Mental Angel Alfa *Hacia una conciencia híbrida *Dharma es realizar tu Ser *Diligo Deum, Ergo Sum. Amo a Dios, luego existo *Efecto de la devoción: ampliación de la conciencia *E-Gobierno Mundial - 2% del PIB para el Planeta *Experimentos telpáticos TGP - Programa Gestalt Telepático *Fundamentos del Neuroyoga - La ciencia de la percepción Directa *Gaia maligna - Ente bioeléctrico nos parasita *Human-X Technologies - Telepatía digital sintética *Inteligencia Cuántica Cósmica (ICC) *Las 8 nobles verdades del Sendero de la Acción Correcta *Neuroyoga Sutras. Bases científicas y filosóficas *La oración científica - ABC de la mente positiva *Pensamientos inspirados: no nos perdona, quien no perdonamos *Predicciones de Yogui Mettàtron. Los Ángeles devastada por un megasismo *Programa Zeus - Digitalización del Pensamiento Véase también *Advaita Enlaces externos *http://neuroyoga.wirez.com.ar *https://2porcientoporelplaneta.home.blog/ *https://2percentfortheplanet.wordpress.com/ *https://www.linkedin.com/in/roberto-gomes/